cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
DaveTheUseless Ranks His Stories
1) Crash Bandicoot Origins 2) Crash Bandicoot Continues 3) The Pink Panther 4) The Curious George Lost Episode 5) The Looney Tunes Show: Dilly Dilly STDaffy 6) Underdog: The Lost Episode 7) The Lost Episode of Wheel of Fortune 8) Beavis & Butthead Origins 9) lost episode of dunkin donuts or something (DD Massacre Part II?) 10) The Lost Episode of Dudley Do-Right (Rocky & Bullwinkle) 11) The Lost Episode of Beetle Bailey 12) Chester Cheetah: The Lost Episode 13) How (Subway's) Jared Really Lost the Weight. 14) The Lost Nirvana Cartoon Episode 15) Frasier: The Harvard Vaults 16) Tiny Toon Adventures Lost Episode (Montana Max's Suicide) 17) The Billy Mays Lost Episode 18) Leave It... To Beaver 19) Who Wants to Be a Millionaire Lost Episode (?) 20) The Lost Episode of Popeye the Sailor Man 21) The Oprah Winfrey Lost Episode 22) The Lost Episode of Inspector Gadget 23) Wally Bear and the NO! Gang 24) FreePainReport.Com 25) The Pinky and the Brain Lost Episode 26) The Archies' "Sugar, Sugar" 27) The Lost Episode of Deal or No Deal 28) Clifford the Big Red Dog 29) Fraggle Rock Lost Episode (The Fraggles in: The Grass is Always Greener) 30) American Idiot 31) The Lost Episode of The Price is Right 32) Head for the Hills (*1) 33) American Idol: The Lost Episode 34) Papa John's Fritos Chili Cheese Pizza 35) The Lost Episode of Lamb Chop 36) The Flintstones' Series Finale 37) The Lost Episode of Everybody Loves Raymond. 38) Dr. Mario 39) Mr. Peabody and Sherman 40) Lost Episodes: The O'Reilly Factor 41) Super Smash Bros. Disheveled 42) MichiganJFrog.exe 43) The Lost Episode of Monday Night Football 44) The Big Bang Theory 45) Lost Episode of Fawlty Towers 46) Lost Episode of Salute Your Shorts 47) The Irate Gamer Show 48) Santa Claus Was Real 49) Yogi Bear's Great Reawakening 50) Bill O'Reilly Returns 51) Samus's Suicide (The Lost Episode of Metroid) 52) Step By Step: A Lost Episode (*2) 53) The Legend of Zelda Lost Episode 54) FreePainReport.Com II 55) Amazon Alexa 56) The Haunted Denny's Restaurant. 57) Lost Episodes: Adventure Time 58) American President Theory 59) Guitar Hero 60) Where's Waldo 61) Hungry Hungry Hippos? 62) ITsperation 63) Rockstar Photograph 64) Burger King (Have It Your Way) 65) Omegle 66) Chicken Theory 67) The Lost Episode of George of the Jungle 68) The Home Depot Legend 69) Johnny the Emo Skeleton 70) The Dunkin Donuts Massacre. (Part One) 71) Fast Food Waiter. 72) Yogi Bear Adventures! 73) What Color is This Dress? 74) 21st Century Breakdown. 75) Castlevania Theory 76) Yanny and Laurel 77) Imagine Dragons 78) Honey Boo Boo is a Lie 79) When A Man's Gotta Go 80) You Are Alone 81) Everything Will Be Alright in the End 82) New Mommy 83) Super Mario Falls Into a Pit 84) Damn Daniel 85) Space Rock 86) Ebola 87) Fast Food is Evil. 88) Holder of Taco Bell 89) DaveTheUseless's Creepy Journal: Day 1 90) Discount Doublecheck (1*) - Incorporates a story written by an unknown author within a wider framework. (2*) - Includes ideas brainstormed by the man known as 'skeletinz', generated from a joint session in the Lizards Anonymous discord. (3*) - The Lost Mind of Mencia (Episode) started as a writing of DaveTheUseless, but was finished and contributed to by 'the skeletinz' to the extent that it is not included in this list. (4*) - DaveTheUseless does not consider The Holder of Cucking and The Holder of Fucking Yourself to be creepypastas, as well as the stream of consciousness stories (The Lost Letter of the Alphabet, How Stella Got Her Groove Back, My Last Trip to McDonalds, creepypasta auto, Lenny the Lizard Explains the American Melting Pot, How I Got Where I Am Today). The one exception to the stream of consciousness rule is video #89 on this list, since it was intended for inclusion with the other DaveTheUseless creepypasta stories.